


Along Came Izaya

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Rival Relationship, Shizaya - Freeform, The Author Regrets Everything, should be canon, updates weekly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima is a blonde, strong bodyguard from Ikebukuro. His life is going nowhere until he meets Izaya Orihara, a pale, handsome man with a passion for tormenting him.Shizuo takes an instant disliking to Izaya and the sly and sociopathic ways he learnt during his years in the abusive grip of his father.However, when a gang tries to attack Shizuo, Izaya springs to the rescue. Shizuo begins to notices that Izaya is actually rather gentle and kind at heart.But, the pressures of Izaya's job as an info broker leave him blind to Shizuo's affections and Shizuo takes up work to try and distract himself.Finally, when Kyohei Kadota and Tom Tanaka, threatens to come between them, both Izaya and Shizuo has to act fast. But will they ever find the deep love that they deserve?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Tanaka Tom, Kadota Kyouhei/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. The Day I Met Izaya Orihara

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lot of salt from a fanfiction I began on the Holocaust, which was not my intention (people can be way too sensitive), so I'm writing a new one. And yes, I deleted that fanfiction because people are so bloody rude sometimes. Sorry, I just felt I had to vent for a little bit.  
> Good news, though. This fanfiction I feel will be much better. Any impolite/rude/mean comments will be instantly taken down. If you don't have something nice to say, don't say it at all.  
> Enjoy the story :p

Only three things are important in life: breakfast, money and Izaya Orihara.

Everything changed the day I met him. At first I thought it was a bad thing, but in actual fact it was a great thing. I'm getting ahead of myself. To start ones story, you have to start at the start.

*

My name is Shizuo Heiwajima, born with abnormal super-human strength. I lived my whole life with people fearing me. Kept away from others' children. I had no friends. Until Tom and Shinra, who were the only person who were remotely interested in me. Shinra ended up introducing me to the raven, and it was hate at first sight. Something about him made me feel strange. I assumed it was hate. It took years later to realise it wasn't...

*

Ten years later and we're still trying to kill each other whenever we see the other. By this point, we were both just about 27. He was a flea in my eyes; I was a beast in his. We hated each other.

"Shizuo," Shinra said, breaking through my thoughts. "How's the book?"

I begrudgingly hand over the book to Shinra.

"Tedious," I said. "Long. Explicit. Uninteresting."

"It took a long time to find a gay romance book," he said. "Celty looked at me funny."

"Celty doesn't have a head."

"You know what I mean! It _felt_ like she looked at me funny."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I said. "I'm going to go home." I stood.

"Shizuo, do you like Izaya?" he asked.

I turned and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What makes you think that?" I ask, deathly low.

Shinra held up his hands in surrender. "It's just that you always talk about him," he said. "You always seem to hunt him down just to fight him. But it seems much more like you just want to see him."

"I hate that flea," I snapped. "And I always will!"

Shinra shrugged and sat down when I released him. "Okay then," he said. "Bye, Shizuo." I left, walking through the streets until I bumped into someone. About twenty needles were jabbed into my arm at once, and I fell unconscious.


	2. Kidnapped, Saved, Realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is mainly me practicing getting characters to slowly fall in love. Don't kill me XD. Also can someone please send me a number of words I should write to make the chapters longer? I thought this one would be longer, but it turns out its not nearly long enough. Please comment suggested word numbers in the comments so I can make this all the more better. Thank you :D

Waking up hurt less than realising I couldn't break out of the chains around my wrists. My vision was dark, a type of cloth wrapped around my eyes, blocking my sight. The shackles were wrapped around both my wrists and ankles, and I squirmed, which made me feel ridiculous, but I had no other choice; I couldn't break it. They'd done something to me.

"We gave him an elephants dose to knock him out and he still wakes up an hour later?" a voice said, and footsteps surrounded him.

"Good to see the second drugs working properly," another said, and I felt a foot press my head to the ground, not that it did much since I was blindfolded. "Give him some more just in case. Same amount as before."

More footsteps and something stabbed into my arm. A rush of sleepiness gripped me; whatever that drug was was numbing my muscles and slowing me. "Now what?" someone asked.

"I heard that his..."

"Hello," someone said, and I thrashed harder, recognising that voice. Izaya. "What on earth are you doing with Shizu-chan?" The footsteps sounded and I felt the foot on his head leave, jarring the blindfold off slightly. I just had to squirm around to remove it completely. "It's my job to kill Shizu-chan, and I have no intentions of letting some ass-wipes do it for me."

"Who are you?" a man asked, and I finally wormed the blindfold off.

I was trapped in a large, spacious room. Something like a front desk had been knocked down, and I was chained on a large piece of rubble. It must have been a hospital once, for several hospital beds and medical supplies littered the floor. Izaya had a high vantage point, standing on a non-collapsed pipe jutting from the ceiling. There was about six men in total. One had a goatee, one had nerdy glasses, one had buck teeth, one was African American, one had a bald head and one had sideburns.

"Someone special to him," Izaya said, bouncing his knife from hand-to-hand. "I'm not particularly pleased someone else put their filthy hands all over him."

"Shoo!" Baldie snapped. "We got him first! We're the ones holding him hostage!" He pulled a pistol from his pocket. "Come down here and fight like a man, coward!"

Izaya smirked, amused, and jumped, landing a kick whilst falling to Baldie's face. He quickly whirled, his knife slashing Sideburns arm, who stumbled back into Goatee, which created a domino effect. Baldie hissed, and slammed Izaya into a wall. The raven barely noticed, grabbing a hospital bed and spinning it into his path, causing him to trip.

Sideburn and the African American man (I'll nickname him AA) jumped towards him, Sideburn aiming to trip him, AA aiming to push him. Izaya dodged both, making their heads collide, and slashed their sides with his knife. Goatee, Nerdy and Buck Tooth appeared out of nowhere, Buck Tooth aiming a punch at Izaya's head. He dodged with ease, and flipped Goatee over his shoulder. Nerdy, realising he couldn't win against him, darted behind me, whimpering.

I landed a kick to his stomach, and finally, with a burst of strength, I snapped the chains around my ankles, grabbing the chains around my wrists to hurl it at Baldie, killing him.

They snapped, and I grabbed Nerdy to fling him into the ground. Someone jumped off my back, who turned out to be Izaya, and he shouldered Buck Tooth against a wall, stabbing his stomach. "Shizu-chan ~" he purred. "Miss me?"

"Thanks, flea," I said, before picking up another massive piece of debris and flinging it at AA, pinning him to a wall. "Why'd you come?"

"I can't come and see my favourite Shizu-chan~" he jested and was quickly flung onto me by Buck Tooth. I caught him, and threw him at the man, who went down like a bowling pin. "Besides, I saw them nab you, and I couldn't let them kill you."

"Jeez, flea, I didn't know you cared," I said, punching Sideburns in the face.

Izaya laughed, and jumped off a wall, body-slamming my attacker. "You don't know a lot about me, Shizu-chan," he said, and laughed again.

The sound went straight to my groin. Whilst we fought our attackers, Shinra's words rung in my head: "Do you like Izaya-kun?" over and over and over again.

I told everyone I hated him, but I thought about him so often. When we weren't surrounded by other people who were used to seeing us fight, we could maintain a semi-polite conversation for a few minutes (our record was almost an hour, not that I was keeping tabs).

What had made him see me get kidnapped? What made him come for me without getting help? What made him come to save me alone? Something was wrong with me; my face felt hot and I wanted to say thank you...

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya cried, and I was punched hard in the face by AA. I saw black for a moment, and when I came to, I saw the bigger male pinning Izaya to the ground, choking him with one hand, whilst the other held Izaya's knife hand away from him.

AA was bleeding from a cut on his forehead, and an open gash on his arm, so obviously Izaya had gotten in a few stabs, but he was trapped now.

Something hot like rage gripped me, and I sprung forward as gracefully as a cat, and crashed into him, slamming him into the ground. Izaya gasped for air behind me, but I ignored him, raining hard punches on the man. Even when he went limp and stopped breathing, I didn't stop, hitting him over and over and over again. "Shizuo!" Izaya screamed.

I stopped and turned. He looked shocked and sounded like he'd been saying my name repeatedly. "He's dead," he said, gently touching his hand to lower it. "It's done. It's over."

I stopped, breathing heavily, and stood, gently helping Izaya up. We were so close, I could feel his breath on my neck. I wanted to bury my face in his neck and inhale his scent. _What is wrong with me? He's not my type,_ I thought, almost scolded myself. _But he just saved me. He...came for me. Why do I feel this way?_

We didn't move for a long moment, the air laced with tension. "My house is closer," Izaya finally said. "You're hurt."

He moved away and kneeled down to pick up a seemly fresh roll of bandage. He leaned over, and gently wrapped it around my forearm. "Come on," he said softly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as I arrived, Izaya guided me to his bedroom. My thoughts took the wrong path, thinking we were going to...you know. Well, actually it was more of a hope than a buoyant thought. "Sleep here for a while, Shizu-chan," he said. "Wait here."

I lay on his bed, exhausted, the aftereffects of the drugs kicking in. The bedsheets smelt like the flea. I used to think it was disgusting, but now it felt addictive, like cocaine or cigarettes. A bottle of cheap cologne stood on his bedside table, along with a book called _Something Like Summer_. That was the book I had read which Shinra had lent me.

A bottle of water sat next to the cologne, a caster under it to stop a water stain from forming. The drawer was slightly open, and I couldn't help but peek inside. Lube, condoms and some odd sex toys lay inside, and I shut it, not wanting to invade his privacy.

His desk, against the corner of the room, was mahogany, with a closed laptop, pens and paper strewed over it. He had a photo on his desk of him and his sisters, where they were at the beach. The two girls were being carried by Izaya as they splashed in the ocean water. He looked so happy, despite a red tinge to his pale skin, and the fact he had sand all over his face.

The bedsheets were white, and a body pillow (what was on it?) lay beside him. He turned it over, but no picture on the body pillow appeared. It was plain. Izaya entered, holding a tray with tea in his hand. He placed it on the bedside table. "I didn't know if you wanted cream or sugar, so I just brought it," he said.

He took a cup that was evidently his, and sipped it, as I busied myself with one dash of cream and a lot of sugar. He said nothing, until he turned, and smiled. I've never seen him smile before. He always smirked and sneered but he never smiled. "Thank you," he said. "For saving me from that guy. I didn't expect you to literally beat him to death." He snickered at his poor joke.

"No, Izaya-kun," I said, and sat up beside him. My hand went directly beside his, ignoring the temptation to grab it. "Thank you for coming after me."

"Call it interests of my own," he teased. "I'd be more bored without you."

"Still a flea though," I grumbled, making him sneer. He sipped his tea one more time before getting up to leave.

"Stay here until you feel better," he said. "Make yourself at home. Just, please don't break anything."

I smiled, drank my tea and passed out, arms wrapped around the body pillow, imaging it was Izaya, and realising something.

I may have before but now that he saved my life, I'm certain. I love Izaya Orihara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a new plan: I will update this story weekly. I decided to because I'm having so much fun writing it. Enjoy peeps :p


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned as I came to, my head pounding with a rhythmic pain. An alarm clock I didn’t notice before told me it was ‘3 January (Saturday)’. I slept through the whole rest of yesterday, into the night and most of today, by the looks of it. 

  
I instantly felt bad for taking Izaya’s bed, before I noticed a mattress on the floor, with a pillow and blanket made neatly. Was he making sure I was okay? I heard talking from the hallway and pretended to be asleep, just as Izaya walked through the door. “No, I can’t say I have,” he was saying into a mobile phone. “Seriously? Well, tell him to fuck off! Okay…alright…got it. Tell Erika to shut up about us, will you? Or if she is talking about us, at least make me the top, and him the bottom!” There was laughter from the other end of the phone. “Yes, I do. Okay, I’ll get Namie to send them over. The black ones will do. Alright. Bye, Dotachin!”

  
He hung up, and sighed, rummaging around for something, without glancing over. Even being in the same room as him, I wanted him to touch me, even a simple brush of the hand. “Hey, Shizu-chan~” he purred. “You awake yet?”

  
I didn’t move, faking my breathing. He stepped closer. “Shizu-chan~” he hummed. “I made pancakes~”

  
I didn’t react, though I could feel how empty my stomach was. “Come on, you stupid protozoan,” he said, tapping my head. “Wake up.” I didn’t move. I wanted him to come closer. “Come on. My bed reeks on tobacco thanks to you.” I still didn’t move. He leaned in closer, and that was my chance to –

  
The doorbell rang. Izaya stood too quick for me to pin him down. “Coming!” he called. “Namie! Can you try and wake Shizu-chan up? I need him to be awake for Shinra.”

  
He left, and Namie came in with a newspaper and whacked me on the head. I jumped, startled. “Thank God you’re awake,” she said. “Now can you strangle Izaya for me?”

  
“No thanks,” I said, and flung my covers over my head. “I don’t want to.” I still felt tired and sleep deprived.

  
Someone came into the room, and Izaya yanked the covers off. “Come on, Shizu-chan,” he said, smirking. “People are here to see you.”

  
I turned my head, and my eyes connected with Kasuka. “Shizuo,” he said, emotionless as ever. “I was worried about you.”

  
“We’ll leave you two,” Izaya said, and grabbed Namie. “Shinra’s coming in a few minutes, Shizu-chan, so don’t fall asleep.”

  
He left, and Kasuka hugged me gently. “Brother, I found something out,” he said, and pulled up a page from is phone. It was a screenshot between someone called ‘Kanra’ and Kasuka, who were talking over a website privately.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Kanra: I traded info with my friend Izaya. He said he gave your brother an anonymous tip-off that a man was going to assassinate you._

  
_Kasuka: I figured as much. He tries to hide it, but I know he likes Shizuo._

  
_Kanra: you kidding me? When they last fought, he started taking medicine to ease his PTSD._

  
_Kasuka: He has PTSD? Post-Traumatic Stress Syndrome? Him?!_

  
_Kanra: yeah, I know, crazy right? After that fight, he realised he was just as human as anyone else. But seriously though, Izaya cares about Shizuo. How many times Izaya’s saved his ass if unbelievable._

  
_Kasuka: What do you mean?_

  
_Kanra: he works as an info broker. Some people aren’t exactly happy he keeps destroying stuff around the place. Izaya just happens to know when, where and how and has saved him several times. Duh._

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
I hand Kasuka back his phone. “Honestly, he can be confusing,” I said, sighing. Did he really have PTSD? Was he really suffering? Did I cause that?

  
“I think he doesn’t mind you,” Kasuka said. “I mean, he did bring you here, and he did let you stay. He called Shinra to make sure you were okay.” He sighed. “He called me and told me you were here. Kanra told me beforehand.”

  
I buried my head in my hands. “What the hell did I do?” I asked.

  
“Hm?”

  
“Kasuka, I don’t…think I’m straight,” I said, rubbing my temples. “I’m not like you, I’m not…popular, or kind, or funny, I’m strong and my strength is all I have.”

  
“What’s that got to do with being straight?”

  
“Kasuka, I’m…not…I’m…” I leaned over and whispered in his ear. He nodded.

  
“My OTP,” he said, dead serious as ever. I tilted my head in confusion but didn’t question. Kasuka could say weird things sometimes.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Shinra came by quickly and assessed me. I was told to rest for a few days, maybe stay with Izaya just in case. I had no regrets or troubles with that, but Izaya seemed less thrilled. “He’s been stinking out my bed!” he protested. “It reeks of cigarettes in here! There’s no right way to sleep on the floor!”

  
“We can share,” I suggested. He gave me a weird look, but Kasuka was nodding madly.

  
“Good idea,” he said. 

  
“Not a good idea!” Izaya said. “He can sleep on the guest bed.”

  
“Why didn’t you sleep on it then?” Shinra asked.

  
“Because I need a bamboo foam mattress to help my back,” he retorted. “The guest bed has memory foam!” He sat on his haunches like a spoilt child. “Give me my bed back!” he snapped.

  
It took all my willpower not to laugh. “Okay, I’ll use the guest bed.” Kasuka volunteered to get some of my stuff to put in the guest room.

  
I thought it would be worse but Izaya had thought ahead, and in the guest room was a spare folded pair of clothes, a book and an ashtray. “Please don’t burn holes in my quilt,” he said, and held out a rubbish bag. “Put your clothes in that. I’ll get them drycleaned.”

  
I pulled off my shirt and Izaya turned around. “What?” I asked, half playfully. “Don’t like what you see?”

  
“Just being polite,” he said. “Besides, I have to go out tonight.”

  
“What’s that got to do with it?” I ask, pulling on the shirt. It was comfortable, cotton and polyester, a red that was almost black with tiny red hearts all over it. Red hearts…my heartbeat for no reason, an unexpected, warm feeling.

  
Izaya shrugged. “I’m just out tonight,” he said. He sighed, and it was then I noticed he wasn’t wearing his fur coat and his neck was bare, a little bruised from the run-in with those men. “Hope you like ramen. It’s all I’ve got.”

  
“Thank you for saving me,” I said, taking off my trousers. He turned his head to look at me and quickly whipped back around.

  
He cleared his throat before speaking. “You’re welcome?” he said, making it sound more like a question than a reply. “How are your legs so hairless?”

  
I laughed, and turned him around, to look him in the eyes.

  
Everything froze. We faced each other, not quite touching. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Please keep comments polite -  
> Comment ideas, things I need to fix, grammar and spelling insights and more.  
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed


End file.
